project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Tepig Line/B2W2
Tepig is available as your starter Pokemon, received from Bianca in Aspertia City. Tepig gets even less love in the Unova sequels than it did before. Emboar has heavy amounts of competition from other Fire and Fighting types for your team slot. These not only include returning Unova Pokemon such as Darmanitan, Chandelure, Conkeldurr, and the earlier availability of Pokemon such as Mienshao and the three musketeers, but also newcomers such as Arcanine and Lucario. Worse still, picking Tepig carries a huge opportunity cost, as not picking the other two means Water and Grass types are harder to come by, which is incredibly important when you reach Clay, as it's very possible to be unprepared for him due to bad luck with encounters. That said, Emboar is still really good. It hits the hardest of the starters and is the only one with a dual type to increase team diversity, which sticks out from the competition it has with others of its type. It also has a wide movepool that is helped by move tutors, and still has plenty of great match ups during the game. In particular, the sumo pig will help you get out of the early game the most easily with good Gym fights early on, and is very useful against Team Plasma's many Dark types. Emboar will suffer somewhat with low speed combined with its frailty in the brutal late game, but is still worth keeping around. Just get something for Clay and you've got a great ally for B2W2 Unova. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Hugh (Aspertia Overlook): * Hugh (Floccesy Ranch): * Gym #1 - Cheren (Aspertia City, Normal-type): * Gym #2 - Roxie (Virbank City, Poison-type): * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): * Colress (Route 4): * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): * Rood (Driftveil City): * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): * Hugh (Undella Town): * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): * Shadow (Opelucid City): * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): * Colress (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): * Hugh (Victory Road): * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): * Post-Game: }} Moves Tepig starts with your standard starter Tackle and Tail Whip. At level 7, it learns Ember, which is the first Fire attack, though Tackle will often outdamage it against some foes due to Tepig's physical slant. Level 9's Odor Sleuth is pointless, but Defense Curl at level 13 can be helpful against Cheren. At level 15, you get your first physical STAB in Flame Charge, which is powerful early on and keeps utility later on due to increasing your speed. However, if you ever want to relearn this move later down the line, you'll need a Heart Scale as the TM for it is unfortunately post game. Evolving into Pignite at level 17 gives you Arm Thrust, which is the best Fighting attack you'll have for a while, though it quickly loses power. Smog, Rollout, and Take Down at levels 20, 23, and 28 respectively don't have any use. Rollout might be handy, but being locked in is dangerous. Level 31 gives you the exclusive Heat Crash. While you're still in Pignite stage, it'll be fairly weak, but once you evolve into the much heavier Emboar, it becomes your best Fire attack for a while. Assurance is learned twice, at level 36 as Pignite and again at 38 for Emboar, but it's pretty weak. Evolving into Emboar also allows you to relearn Hammer Arm, the best Fighting attack you get by level. It can miss and lowers speed, but it's the best you get without move tutors. Flamethrower at level 43 is awesome, even if you have a Special Attack lowering nature and is more reliable than Heat Crash against heavy bulky foes. Head Smash at level 50 is ungodly strong but misses and does huge recoil, so it's best avoided. Roar comes at level 55 and as a TM, and it's completely worthless either way. Finally, if you get as high as level 62, Emboar learns the must have Flare Blitz, which is the best physical attack it gets despite the recoil. TMs can bolster Emboar's movepool quite nicely. The most useful ones are likely Return, from after Cheren, which often ends up outdamaging Arm Thrust and could easily stay to the end, Rock Slide from Mistralton Cave, Wild Charge, which has nice coverage but is very out of the way and has nasty recoil, and Bulldoze, a nice Ground move that lowers the enemy's speed. Rock Tomb is a mid-game Rock move before you get Rock Slide, and Rock Smash has a more consistent damage output than Arm Thrust, but isn't recommended. Work Up can be a temporary set up move, but won't likely see much use. Brick Break would be great if it wasn't a Tournament BP costing move that is out of the way, but if you decide to go for it is the most reliable Fighting move you'll get. Scald from Marlon is okay, as is Fire Blast, which you may not feel you need thanks to Emboar's array of Fire moves already. Unfortunately, Focus Blast, Overheat, Earthquake, Grass Knot, and Stone Edge are all postgame. So is Poison Jab, but Fairy isn't a thing yet so that's not really a loss. Emboar has a bit to gain from move tutors as well. Both Low Kick and Superpower are great Fighting moves. Superpower lowers Attack and Defense after use while Low Kick's base power varies, but they are more accurate than Hammer Arm. It's a case of picking your drawback with Fighting moves unfortunately. Fire Punch would be okay if you prefer something more consistent than Heat Crash, but by the time you get Emboar, the latter is generally better. Thunderpunch is pretty great, and doesn't have the recoil of Wild Charge, alongside much better availability. Recommended moveset: One of Heat Crash/Flamethrower/Flare Blitz (if you get to level 62), one of Superpower/Low Kick/Hammer Arm/Brick Break, and any two coverage moves, or a secondary Fire move, or Flame Charge, or something. Emboar is really versatile, so only the two STABs are obligatory. Going fully Special is unfortunately unviable as most of the good Special TMs are after the Elite Four. Other Tepig's stats Pignite's stats Emboar's stats * What Nature do I want? It's hard to say, as Tepig kind of wants all of it's stats. However, a Special Attack decreasing nature is likely best as most of it's best Special moves are either late or postgame. Increasing Attack is good as most of this line's moves are physical as is it's best stat. Something like Adamant, Lonely, Jolly, or Naughty would work, or a neutral nature. If you have a lowered Attack, the Pignite stage will be painful. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Pignite before Roxie. Evolve it immediately to get Arm Thrust. Emboar should be reached before Skyla, around Chargestone Cave or Route 7. * How good is the Tepig line in a Nuzlocke? It's great, despite the general lack of love. It has problems with several areas (Ghetsis and the Elite Four, as well as all the Water Pokemon in the late game), and picking it means losing out on a guaranteed Water or Grass type, but it's still well worth it. Tepig can carry you out of the early game and continue to pull it's weight throughout. Tepig's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Ground, Rock, Water * Resistances: Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Pignite's and Emboar's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Ground, Water, Psychic, Flying * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Grass, Ice, Dark, Bug (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, Electric, Dragon, Rock Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:To be reviewed Category:Abandoned Articles